<!DOCTYPE html>
<html>
<head>
<meta charset="UTF-8">
<title>Call Me Aiden by xoshu</title>
<style type="text/css">

body { background-color: #ffffff; }
.CI {
text-align:center;
margin-top:0px;
margin-bottom:0px;
padding:0px;
}
.center   {text-align: center;}
.cover    {text-align: center;}
.full     {width: 100%; }
.quarter  {width: 25%; }
.smcap    {font-variant: small-caps;}
.u        {text-decoration: underline;}
.bold     {font-weight: bold;}
</style>
</head>
<body>
<h1><a href="https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236475">Call Me Aiden</a> by <a class='authorlink' href='https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoshu/pseuds/xoshu'>xoshu</a></h1>

<table class="full">

<tr><td><b>Category:</b></td><td>Wiedźmin | The Witcher (Video Game), Wiedźmin | The Witcher Series - Andrzej Sapkowski</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Genre:</b></td><td>...yet?, Gen, nothing happens</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Language:</b></td><td>English</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Status:</b></td><td>Completed</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Published:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Updated:</b></td><td>2020-07-13</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Packaged:</b></td><td>2021-05-05 03:35:33</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Rating:</b></td><td>General Audiences</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Warnings:</b></td><td>No Archive Warnings Apply</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Chapters:</b></td><td>1</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Words:</b></td><td>1,010</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Publisher:</b></td><td>archiveofourown.org</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Story URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/works/25236475</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Author URL:</b></td><td>https://archiveofourown.org/users/xoshu/pseuds/xoshu</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Summary:</b></td><td><div class="userstuff">
              <p>Short drabble about Lambert meeting Aiden for the first time :^)</p>
            </div></td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Relationships:</b></td><td>(barely) - Relationship, Aiden/Lambert (The Witcher)</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Comments:</b></td><td>2</td></tr>

<tr><td><b>Kudos:</b></td><td>43</td></tr>

</table>

<a name="section0001"><h2>Call Me Aiden</h2></a>
<div class="story"><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_head_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff">
      <p>im mad because aiden and lambert deserved better. yes the game came out in 2015 yes im still mad about it.</p>
<p>please enjoy &lt;3</p>
    </blockquote></div><div class="userstuff module">
    
    <p>There are many things Lambert can stomach on a given day; glares he gets from passersby on the street, disrespect from the temple guard, he sometimes even manages to reign himself in when particularly obnoxious peasants spit in the mud at his feet. But the one phenomenon that never fails to piss Lambert off is <em> boredom </em>. So when his sensitive ears pick up the almost silent footfalls belonging to what can only be another witcher, he looks up from his lukewarm tankard of Kaedweni with uneasy curiosity.</p>
<p>The Alchemy in Oxenfurt is by no means quiet, and Lambert has to strain to keep his attention on the unnaturally soft stride hidden by the din of drunk and drunker bar patrons. The heavy oaken door squeals on its hinges, and Lambert’s scowl deepens when his suspicions are confirmed. A man with curly chestnut hair dressed in obvious witcher gear enters and nimbly navigates the crowd, quickly making his way to the bar where Stjepan, the innkeep, greets him with a gruff, “What can I do for ye?”</p>
<p>Lambert resumes glaring at the knots in the booth he’s seated at, alone in a dark corner of the inn. The other witcher will turn around to either leave or sit down, and will undoubtedly notice him, whether Lambert returns his gaze or not. </p>
<p>There isn’t much in the way of contracts in Oxenfurt, let alone interesting ones. Deal with this nekker infestation in the mass graves, kill those drowners in the city sewers... the lackluster monsters barely justify one witcher, nevermind two. Competition will definitely make things harder for Lambert, especially considering his disposition to antagonize everyone he meets. If word gets out that there’s another witcher in town, Lambert’s employers would surely opt for the witcher <em> not </em> prone to volatile outbursts. Lambert can recognize that he’s a prickly bastard and that he makes life harder for himself because of it, but that doesn’t mean he’s suddenly going to pull manners out his ass just because another mutated freak shows up. He downs the last of his Kaedweni and begins making plans to ride to Velen, the less time butting heads with this strange witcher, the better. </p>
<p>Just as he makes to get up from his shadowy alcove, a figure sits down opposite him at his booth. Lambert doesn’t need to look up to know it’s the mysterious witcher from earlier, so he settles back down at the booth and resigns himself to the inevitably tense exchange. He’s not sure what he was expecting, but the witcher before him wasn’t it.</p>
<p>Unruly locks of hair frame his face, and greenish yellow eyes gaze at Lambert with casual amusement. His mouth is curved in a slightly lopsided grin (<em> or is that a smirk? </em>) and his smile widens slightly when he speaks.</p>
<p>“Wolf,” his voice is smooth and clear, unlike any other witcher Lambert has met. His gaze falls to the stranger’s neck, where a feline medallion rests against his leather cuirass.</p>
<p>Lambert takes his time looking the other man up and down, bristling when his scrutinization fails to make the stranger uneasy. Eventually he replies, not bothering to hide his glare from the other witcher, “Cat.”</p>
<p>“Call me Aiden,” the stranger, Aiden, responds. His smile grows when Lambert, against his better judgement, returns the favor.</p>
<p>“Lambert.”</p>
<p>“It’s not often I see another one of us on the path,” Aiden leans back and places a half empty bottle of vodka on the table. Lambert narrows his eyes first at the bottle and then at Aiden.</p>
<p>“Innkeep told me he only had ale available,” Lambert gestures to the bottle of clear alcohol on the table between them, his question hanging in the air. </p>
<p>Aiden shrugs in response, “Guess not.”</p>
<p>Aiden places two shot glasses on the table and fills the first. When he moves to fill the second, Lambert grabs the bottle out of his hands and puts it down on the table with slightly more force than necessary.</p>
<p>Irritatingly unaffected, Aiden raises one eyebrow at Lambert, “Not a vodka man?” Lambert’s stormy expression grows darker.</p>
<p>“What is this?” Lambert demands. When he sees the smartass reply beginning to form on Aiden’s lips he continues, “Why are you doing this?”</p>
<p>For the first time that night, the mischievous grin falls off of Aiden’s face. Lambert almost feels bad when Aiden’s gaze slides from his and falls to the table, looking at the two shot glasses; one full, one empty.</p>
<p>Aiden sighs, then looks at Lambert again, wearing an all-too-familiar expression of fatigue on his face, “I’m sick to death of drinking alone.”</p>
<p>It’s Lambert’s turn to raise his eyebrows as he takes a cursory glance around the packed inn, noting the crowd has yet to dissipate for the night. When Lambert looks back to Aiden the other witcher is already rolling his eyes.</p>
<p>“You know what I mean.” Aiden throws back his shot with a grimace, and Lambert does know what he means, “But I can tell when I’m not wanted.”</p>
<p>Aiden stands without taking the vodka bottle, and before Lambert can stop himself, he reaches out and grabs the other witcher by the wrist, “Wait.”</p>
<p>Aiden looks back at Lambert with surprise, but he doesn’t resist. Aiden slowly returns to his seat opposite Lambert and eyes him warily, waiting for Lambert to speak first.</p>
<p>“We can’t let this alcohol go to waste,” Lambert pours two shots and drinks one… and then the other. Aiden laughs, a musical sound, and Lambert pours another two shots. “You wouldn’t believe how often my brothers tell me I’m too bitchy for my own good,” Lambert pushes one of the glasses towards Aiden, then continues, “Paranoid bastard is kinda my default setting.”</p>
<p>“I figured,” Aiden said, his voice still slightly bubbling with mirth. He raises his shot glass and says, “To getting off on the wrong foot.”</p>
<p>Lambert, despite himself, smirks and taps his glass against Aiden’s. They both drink and their eyes meet over the bottle of vodka. “So, Cat,” Lambert raises an eyebrow, “What brings you to Oxenfurt?"</p>
  </div><div class="fff_chapter_notes fff_foot_notes"><b>Author's Note:</b><blockquote class="userstuff"><p>thank you so much for reading! i know it's short but ive been so nervous to post it hdsjkfh<br/>i write stuff for myself all the time but this is the first work ive ever posted. let me know what you think!!</p></blockquote></div></div>
</body>
</html>